


Haunted

by ninchee



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, Injured Hawke, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchee/pseuds/ninchee
Summary: In the mission haunted, vases are flying everywhere and Hawke get's hit in the head before confronting the golem, what if she is injured worse than she says?





	Haunted

Usually Hawke would prefer to spend her Saturday nights at her estate resting up for the rest of the week. Back in Ferelden she had always been a bit of a trouble-maker, she had always bugged the local marketers by pushing their items off the table with her magic, just to see how they would react; but nothing compared to what she would get into now. Her saturday nights were her time, she would rest up from a week of getting beaten bloody, while also preparing to survive the weeks to come. Of course the plan to actually sleep instead of patrolling the streets of Lowtown at ungodly hours of the night, or fighting off literally anything that decides to stick its face where they don’t belong was ruined the instant Varric called Hawke into the hanged man. 

There was no problem with Varic at all actually, in fact, the dwarf had to have been one of Hawke’s closest friends. Of course there was no way she could make very many friends because in the end they either died a morbid death, ended up being an evil blood mage, or just completely betray her not even 2 days later. But no, she’ll bite because as much as she finds his exaggerated story, she wouldn't mind him paying for here drinks when they were successful in this mission, because let’s face it, they may get bloodied and knocked out in battle, but at least none of them have died. 

Walking into Bartrand’s estate, Hawke could already smell the sketchy shit that was undoubtedly going to start happening and she couldn't help but let out a puff of breath, there was no helping it at this point, danger was just drawn to her and her companions. 

After walking through the estate with the occasional flying books, chairs, and vases, Hawke felt she would have left if it weren't for the comments from Varic about voices and a presence. She was bored out of her mind, she couldn't help but think she wouldn't have done this if-a

She hit the wall staggering at the sudden pressure building up at her temple. Blinking up at her other companion she was surprised to see the usually direct and all-work warrior Aveline trying to hide her smile. Well- while the pain seemed unbearable at the moment, she was glad that the previously upset woman had managed to crack a smile despite the situation involving accusations about her unjustified “leniency and weakness.”

Feeling a pat at her back she witnessed Varric’s hard-pressed expression, probably waiting to get out of his dead brothers house as quickly as humanly possible without leaving the initial mission left behind. “Well Hawke, seems like everything is attracted to you these days.” 

That was most definitely a jab at her ability to never seem to be out of a fight, or out of her involvement with Meredith and her templars from everywhere the Maker hasn't’ touched, but it could also be a jab at being able to get that broody elf to finally come back to her after those years where he didn’t think he could handle the flashbacks and pain their first night together reminded him of. 

“Well if it keeps the beer flowing and the coin coming then who are you actually complaining about. You know as well as I do that you drink most of the drinks that people are offering me.” 

Varic shortled a bit and she knew that they would always be alright even if they had some disagreements, though she wasn't sure if she was going to be alright. Her head was throbbing throughout the entire exchange, she could live through it though, and since it hit on the top of her head, no blood would be seen so Fenris wouldn't have her turn around and take a look at it. She knew Varic needed this despite him not trying to show the urgency, she knew him too well to not hear the desperate tone he was using at the hanged man. 

She heard Fenris’ voice go “we should move on,” as well as a huff of approval come from Aveline. Shaking off the dizzy spell she had started to fall under while not speaking she started making the trek upstairs; only to stumble a bit, but looking back it didn't seem like anyone had noticed. She decided to offer the lead position to Varic, using the excuse that he had known the estate better than anyone else in the group and he would probably be able to identify where everything was coming from, better than her. 

“Is the little mage getting soft on me?” 

A scoff came from Hawke, “Even in my weakest hours you couldn't hold a candle to me, Varic”

Laughter filled the room, as much as Hawke’s life has been stressful because of the situation between the templars and the mages escalating, along with the regular champion stress of always having someone to help even when Hawke was dead on her feet. She was lucky to have people by her side that were not only extremely powerful, but trusted each other and could, at the end of the day, have a night out without being at each other’s throats. Unlike Carver, but we don’t talk about his decision to join the Templar’s of all people, despite his sister being a mage. 

Eventually the mission seemed over, the Ethereal golem did manage to knock Fenris and Aveline unconscious, but Hawke was a spirit healer, they weren't down for very long. 

After walking out of the building they said their goodbyes with a promise of meeting each other in the Hanged Man first thing the next morning. Hawke started to make her way back to the estate, the adrenaline was starting to wane off and she began to feel the dizzy spell she had been feeling earlier, after the vase had hit. 

After going their separate to get a much needed rest in the comfort of their own homes, well what they each call their own homes, it’s debatable. She felt even dizzier, maybe she should head over to Anders’ clinic? The vase could have done a lot more damage than she thought, but at the same time she was also a healer, couldn’t she do it herself? 

She stumbled a bit and hit the wall with ehr shoulder, maybe she just needed to rest, she could do that when she got home though, there was no need to worry everyone, but there was also no need to fall asleep in the middle of an alley, even in hightown the people could be thieving, and not to mention the Templars that would take every turn to bully her without actually injuring her since she was the Champion after all. 

Pushing herself off the wall she drew in a long shuddering sigh and continued to make the trek back to her house. While the walk normally took her less than 10 minutes, now it felt it would take hours. The way she was carrying herself made the gazes everyone normally gave her, last longer than usual. Their insistent staring made her want to go faster, but the undying headache wouldn't allow it. 

Almost sensing her dismay at the fact people were watching her, the maker seemed to think it funny to cause her to trip over her two feet, making it appear herself an infant. Bracing herself for an impact that never game, she was surprised when two strong arms made their way across her waist. While she didn't initially recognize the arms, she figured it would be a Templar, as the armor was digging into her stomach causing her to wince, but no injury compared to the throbbing headache that seemed to be back with vengeance to make up for her not hitting the floor. 

“Hawke.” 

While waiting for her head to stop, she forgot to get out of the arms that were holding her up, but a familiar voice brought her back to her senses, that sounded like… Fenris? 

Glancing up at him she smirked, “guess i'm always falling for you huh,” if it were possible the brooding elf seemed to pout more, or at least tried to anyway. After about .4 seconds a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Oh no, somethings wrong with your face,” Hawke said while giggling. “I’ll drop you,” and just like that, the moment was gone, apparently remembering why she was in his arms to begin with instead. His face filled with concern instantly and he tried to pull her up with steady arms, “are you alright Hawke.” 

“Little old me? Always.” 

She knew it was a bluff, he knew it was a bluff, hell even the guy that watched when she made her first stumble knew. She wasn’t alright, but will she won’t let him know, maybe when Templars flew. 

“Hawke, you and I both know that’s not true.” 

She gave a deep sigh, while she wasn't going to outright say she was injured, she knew that Fenris could quit literally see right through her. She continued to have a hold on him after he had pulled her up, she still felt really dizzy. “Fenris...I don't mean to bother you but could you-” 

“I wasn't going to give you much of a choice,” he interrupted. 

She puffed out a breath that Fenris assumed was laughter and after he asked her if she was ready they started making their way to her estate. Fenris knew it would be much cleaner than his “rightfully stolen” estate. 

With Fenris supporting most of her weight, it took the about 5 more minutes, only that time because by most of her weight, Hawke meant he was basically carrying her, though she would deny it in court. 

Orana was the first to greet them when they entered the door. ‘Misser Fenris?” She was clearly confused on why the tall elf was practically dragging in the deadweight of the champion alongside him. 

“Prepare a bath for me would you please Orana.” said Hawke in a soft voice.

“Yes master,” Fenris quickly recoiled at that before Hawke quickly cut in after she had fled to do her bidding. 

“She told me it makes her feel comfortable, do not worry, she is not my slave.” 

“I believe you because I know you, but if I had heard that while she was talking to someone else, I wouldn't have been so lenient.” 

Silence filled the place between them until she started trying to pull away from him to start heading to bed, he instantly pulled her back. “You can barely walk upright, do you honestly believe I would let you walk up the stairs.” 

The walk up caused no issue, but once she was being place on the bed, she gave a yelp of pain. She must have hurt herself more than just her throbbing headache, that while hasn't been mentioned in a while, was still causing her unimaginable pain. 

“Where are you hurt.” 

“I’m fine, probably just drained from using a lot of mana to fight the gollum.” 

“You’re clearly in pain don't take me for a fool, Hawke.” 

“Why I would never.” 

Scoffing again, Fenris started pushing her shoulder down so he could assess the damage. Of course she had a couple of small cuts and bruises, but so did Fenris, that wasn’t the issue he saw, what he was most surprised with was the jagged cut across her abdomen that seemed to be bleeding in a slow, steady stream. Toucher her front he was not surprised to feel it doused with blood and sweat, the only reason no one noticed was because of the color of the garment. 

“Yet you claim to be alright despite this cut.”

"I do"


End file.
